Just a Kiss
by Tarribabe
Summary: J/P one parter. Joey and Pacey get together after a weekend apart.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Kevin Williamson, the WB, and others affiliated with them. 

Rating: G 

Just a Kiss

Joey was alone in the B&B. Bessie and Bodie had taken Alexander out to dinner so that Joey could take a peaceful nap after the ordeal she had been through the night before. She had just gotten to sleep when the telephone startled her, waking her up again. She wanted to let it continue ringing, but there was a possibility that it could be a potential guest. Bessie had offered to get Joey her own personal phone line, but since she was going to go to college in the fall anyway Joey had declined. 

Joey reached for the phone and answered it on the fourth ring. "Good evening, Potter Bed and Breakfast, how may I help you?" she asked quickly.

"Jo? It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back and see how your weekend was. Just wait until you hear about mine. It was very educational."

"Yeah, I had an interesting weekend too, Pace. Why don't you come over and we can tell each other about them."

"Sounds good. I just have to stop for gas and I'll be right over. Oh, and Jo?"

"Yeah Pace?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

A little while later Joey opened the front door for a very amused looking Pacey.

"What's so funny?" she asked after they shared their first kiss since Friday.

"I just ran into Drue at the gas station and he was sporting quite the shiner. I was going to ask him who had the pleasure of abusing him this weekend, but he seemed to be really going out of his way to avoid me. Boy would I love to shake hands with the person who hit him," said a still laughing Pacey. 

"You can do better. You can give her another kiss," said Joey with a smile. "That person is standing right in front of you." 

"What?"

"I told you I had an interesting weekend. Drue locked himself in a store room at the Yacht Club to avoid visiting his father in the weekend, and I got to be along for the adventure," Joey explained. 

"But what does that have to do with his black eye?"

"Well, I was standing on a shelf looking for food and then I fell and Drue caught me and kissed me," replied Joey, speaking as quickly as possible. 

"Drue kissed you?" asked an incredulous Pacey. "I'll kick ass!"

"Pacey stop it. I took care of it. Of course his mother wasn't too happy. She threatened to fire me again." 

"Joey. He kissed you. I'm going to do more than just give him a black eye. I'm gonna kill him."

"Pacey, just drop it. It's over. I don't think Drue is going to be rushing to kiss me again after my reaction the first time. Now tell me about your weekend. Was it what you expected?"

"Stop trying to change the subject Jo. Of all the low down dirty things the guy could do, he goes and tries to kiss my girlfriend while I'm out of town."

"Yeah, and your girlfriend took care of it. Stop worrying about it. Now tell me about your weekend."

"Fine. My weekend was definitely not what I expected. I left here with the hopes of reuniting Gretchen with the boyfriend that the whole family loved, only to find out that he's a colossal jerk who has probably slept with half the girls on campus."

"Oh, I thought that would make him a hero in your eyes," joked Joey. 

"No, it doesn't. She deserves much better than that guy. I can't believe I actually liked him. He's even worse than Drue."

"He must be bad then, to have you this upset."

"You have no idea. But it's all over now. I'm back and Gretchen is back and Nick is in the past. So let's just go to your room, relax, and forget that this whole weekend happened."

"Sounds good to me. I rented a movie we can watch."

"Good. Let's go."

Joey and Pacey went to her room and Joey put the movie in the VCR. They actually did more kissing than actual movie watching and were both startled when the tape stopped and began to rewind itself. They both jumped and began laughing quietly. 

"Great movie, Jo. Can't wait to watch it again."

"Yeah, me too."

"Where's the rest of the family?" asked Pacey, seeming to notice for the first time that he and Joey were alone in the house. 

"They went out to dinner. I thought that they would be home by now. I guess they stopped off somewhere else while they were out. It sure is quiet around here without them. It's funny though, I never really noticed how much noise they make," came Joey's response. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Gretchen never seems to make any noise, but when she's not there the house seems eerily quiet," said Pacey, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"From the looks of it, we could both put this quiet to good use," whispered Joey with a smile.

"I thought we just did," replied Pacey with a grin. 

"I meant we could take a nap together. I can't think of anything I would rather do than fall asleep in your arms."

"Me too," whispered Pacey with a smile.

Joey and Pacey kissed one last time and then closed their eyes. Joey sighed happily as she snuggled closer to Pacey. 

"Dreaming about Drue?" joked Pacey. "Wishing you were back in that store room with him. Want to see what else could have happened?"

Joey smiled. "It was just a kiss."


End file.
